warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crookedstar's Promise/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Stormkit is dared by his denmate, Volekit, to climb across a slippery branch that has fallen over the river. The bark is frozen and hard to get a grip on, but Stormkit continues to try to cross by unsheathing his claws. He can see all the way down the river, even to the stepping-stones and Sunningrocks. Stormkit's brother, Oakkit tells him to be careful, but Stormkit hushes him, exclaiming that he is a warrior. He is close to the other side of the river; the forest is visible behind bulrush and reeds. :Stormkit sees a school of minnows swimming bellow him. By wrapping his hind legs around he branch and pressing his belly close, he tries to break the ice and reach for a minnow. Oakkit asks him what he is doing, but their mother, Rainflower, hushes him. Wind buffets Stormkit's fur; black and white feathers flash past him and he recognizes a magpie. As the talons of the magpie scratch his spine, Stormkit falls onto the ice, and it breaks easily. He flails around in an attempt to find the shore, but he cannot find it. Stormkit is then rescued by the RiverClan elder Tanglewhisker, who plunges through the reeds and river plants and grabs the kit by his scruff. Volekit and his brother, Beetlekit, tease Stormkit, saying that Hailstar should rename him Birdbrain, but are stopped by their mother, Echomist, and Petalkit makes it known that she wasn't teasing Stormkit as she says she thinks he was even brave to try to cross. :Tanglewhisker's mate, Birdsong rushes over to him, shouting that he'll catch a cold, but Tanglewhisker says that if he didn't help Stormkit, he would have drowned. Birdsong retorts that a warrior could have helped him. Tanglewhisker says the warriors are busy, but Rainflower purrs that her brave little kit could have found his own way out of the river. Stormkit's fur warms at the sound of his mothers praise, and he looks around the camp; the camp of RiverClan, which he thinks is the best Clan. He watches as cats work to get the dens patched up, carrying reeds to one another and weaving hem into the tattered dens. :It is revealed that a whole moon had passed since the storm in which Stormkit and Oakkit were born. The nursery and the elders den just needed a few more reeds weaved into it here and there, as does the nursery. But the rest of the camp is very damaged and needs much repairing. The warriors den had been completely swept away, so all the rubble had to be cleared so that a new den could be woven against the thick trunk where the warriors den once was. Hailstar had been sleeping outside, despite the cold weather, because he had vowed that he will not sleep in his own den until the dens for his Clanmates were repaired. :Oakkit is trying to dry off Stormkit by weaving around his brother and soaking the water into his own pelt. Oakkit says he told Stormkit to be careful, but Stormkit retorts that he wouldn't have fallen if it wasn't for the magpie. Hailstar, approaches the two kits and says that it wouldn't have happened if the kits had stayed in the clearing. Calling for Shellheart, Hailstar waits as the father of the kits appears. Hailstar jokes to his deputy that Stormkit will be a great warrior if he doesn't drown before then. Shellheart and Hailstar start to discuss what they should do with the magpie, and they decide that they should catch it, once Rippleclaw's patrol returns. :Stormkit, Oakkit, Volekit, Beetlekit and Petalkit request to Hailstar that they would like to help rebuild the camp. The Clan leader agrees and tells Echomist that he would not reject a genuine offer for help. Thinking for a moment, Hailstar tells the kits that if they helped take the reeds that Ottersplash was gathering to Whitepaw and Softpaw, Cedarpelt and Timberfur would be free to join Shellheart's hunting patrol. As Stormkit rushes over to snatch the reeds, Cedarpelt warns him to be careful, as he had just gathered them. As the kits help, Rippleclaw returns, alerting the Clan that ThunderClan has stolen Sunningrocks. Characters Major *Oakkit }} Minor *Birdsong *Cedarpelt *Echomist *Hailstar *Petalkit *Shellheart *Rainflower *Rippleclaw *Softpaw *Volekit *Whitepaw }} Mentioned }} Errors *Oakkit is mistakenly mentioned with bracken-colored fur. Notes and references de:Streifensterns Bestimmung/Kapitel 1 Category:Crookedstar's Promise Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages